


Against Better Judgement

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Harry/Draco, Community: hogwarts365, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius black birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Severus attends Sirius Black's birthday party at Draco's invitation. He regrets it immediately. Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

"You can disguise yourself, Black, I know it's you." Severus tried not rolling his eyes when Black, dressed as an old woman came and sat next to him. 

He'd found a quiet corner enjoying his peace until Black came, evidently, looking for him.

"Well, you're not dressed for the party," Black said to him. 

Severus took a deep sigh. "I'm only attending because Mr Malfoy requested my presence. He said if I didn't come, Potter wouldn't stop harassing me. I don't understand why I needed to be here…" He shook his head. "It's your birthday party and we're not friends." 

"Harry thinks we should be more cordial. Given how he and Malfoy are going to shack up soon." 

"How is that any concern of mine?" 

Black brought out his wand and spelled his costume away. Now, he was dressed in Muggle jeans, a black t-shirt, and a motorcycle jacket. Severus almost caught himself thinking about how good he looked. 

"Those trousers are far too tight for someone your age." 

"I'm turning forty two, Snape, not one hundred and two." Then he raised an eyebrow. "And my eyes are up here."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Severus got up to walk away when Black pulled on his hand. 

"Come on, Sev…" Black's voice, low.

"Sev? You don't get to call me that." 

"Then what do I call you?" Black asked; Severus noted they were still holding hands. He was just about to reply when Black closed the distance between them. 

Severus took a step back, and Black took a step forward. "Why are you running away?" 

"Because I despise you." 

"You do? Still?" Black's tone was more flirtatious than Severus would've liked. And before he knew it, he'd backed himself into a wall with Black still chest-to-chest to him. 

"Don't you dare…" Severus tried to warn but Black's lips were on his. At first, they didn't move but Black tried to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue in-between Severus's lips. 

Severus lost the battle, opening up to him, and Black moaned into his mouth. 

"You're going to stay the night?" Black asked, once he'd slightly pulled away.

"What's in it for me?" 

"My arse. Obviously," replied Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus wanted to elbow Black in the ribs and then Disapparate home. But, the way Black was looking at him, gave him pause. 

"This is highly inappropriate." 

"It's my fucking birthday, Sev. And I can fuck whoever I want." 

"Hmm. From what you'd just said before, it seemed I'd be the one…" Severus said, unable to help himself. He hated himself now. He should have left but there was just something about Sirius Black, wasn't there? He'd always had a bloody thing for the man and it was an itch Severus had never scratched. 

"Does this mean you're interested?" Then Black laughed. "I knew you fancied me." 

Severus groaned. "No such thing, Black." 

"First of all, it's a figure of speech. If you want to fuck my arse or my mouth, I have no preference. And second of all, you _do_ fancy me. You always had." 

Severus's eyes narrowed then deciding enough was enough. "Thank you for the entertainment, but I must go now." He didn't mean to do it, but Severus pushed Black away from him, applying a bit of force and stalked off. 

He was about to find Draco to say goodbye when Black pulled on his arm again. 

"Not so easy." 

"Bloody hell, man. Do you not know how to take no for an answer?" 

Black's eyes widened slightly but then he immediately schooled his expression. "It was just a joke. I'd like it if you stayed." 

"I've overstayed my welcome." 

"Come on, Sev…" Black pulled on his arm again and this time, Severus allowed himself to be pulled in. He was obviously getting delirious in his old age. Or maybe it'd been a while since he'd had sex and the idea of being with Black had its merits. 

It was a terrible idea. 

"Kiss me again." 

Severus snorted. 

"It's my birthday." 

"Eventually, that reason is going to get old." 

"Well, maybe when I get old enough to not wear tight trousers, I'll retire the _it's my birthday_ excuse." 

Severus gave a grunt and he looked around the room; they'd been alone for a while now so he didn't know why he was nervous. 

"Kiss me," Black said again. And Severus did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius, are you in here?" 

Potter's voice entered the room before the man had entered himself. Severus immediately pushed Black away and straightened. 

"What…?" Black said, confused. "You're this much of a coward?" 

"Is everything all right, sir," Potter said, looking straight at Severus. 

"Yes, thank you," Severus said politely with a nod. "I was about to take my leave." 

"But we haven't cut the cake yet," Potter said, sounding like a teenager. "It's Sirius' birthday." 

"Oh for goodness sake," Severus huffed. "It's not a valid reason to make people do whatever you want." 

"What's not a valid reason?" Draco entered the room asking the question. "Are we ready for the cake?" he added and Severus wanted to roll his eyes. 

Potter leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear and as a reaction to that, Draco's gaze started to point in Severus's direction. 

"Let's go Sirius," Potter said and Black left the room with him while Draco remained with Severus. 

"You were kissing?" Draco asked in a hushed tone. 

Severus only glowered at him. 

"I didn't actually think you _liked_ him." 

"I do not," said Severus, annoyed.

"But kissing? Sirius was evidently moaning." 

Severus wanted to groan. "It was simply a momentary lack in judgement. It won't happen again." 

"Why not?" Draco asked, looking amused. "You sound like me the first time I'd kissed Potter, and it's what Pansy had said to me. _Why not_?" 

"You wouldn't understand," replied Severus. 

"Is that so?" Draco asked, crossing his arms. "Harry has told me a lot of things about his father and his friends. About how much trouble they used to get into, about how they absolutely atrocious towards you." 

"And what is your point, Draco?" 

"Remember when I was sixteen, I'd broken Potter's nose? And then later that year, he'd almost killed me?" 

Severus didn't reply. 

"And he's the love of my life." 

"Sirius Black is _not_ …" 

"Not what I'm saying, Severus. I'm saying, he fancies you, and you did kiss him tonight. So maybe you should stay for cake." 

"I do not _like_ cake," said Severus, disagreeably. 

"Then, I shall pour you a Brandy. It's from the Noble Family of Black reserve selection."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus wanted to make a disgusted face when Draco had been nothing but kind to him, so he refrained. He gave him a quick nod and eventually, found himself in the living room where the rest of the party gathered. 

There were a ton of Weasleys, some of Black's wizarding friends visiting from Europe, and Potter. Of course, Potter was right in the middle of it all. 

Black and Potter had managed to put on silly party hats and had smudge of cake on their face. 

"How can you...?" Severus asked Draco as Draco handed him a generous pour of Brandy over a few cubes of ice. 

"They're ridiculous, I'm aware, but they're also caring. Those two are like noone I have met before." Draco took a sip of his drink again and Severus watched him as he fondly looked over towards Black and Potter were. 

"You look like a right fool in love," commented Severus. 

"Guilty as charged, Professor," replied Draco with a low chuckle. "It's not all fun and games. They love to argue and almost always side with each other. That's why, I thought it'd be fun to bring you in the mix." 

" _Fun_?" 

"It'd be great to have someone side with me for once. About politics, Quidditch, heck, almost everything. You three have more knowledge about the Muggle world than I do, also, and I reckon you might teach me a few things." 

Then the singing became louder and Severus tried not to cringe. 

"Draco, come over here and sing with us!" Black shouted and Draco reluctantly joined the group. 

Severus was once again, all alone. He continued to sip on his drink, which was bloody fantastic, and walked away from the crowd. In the pretence of looking at the art in the living room, Severus eventually lost himself again. 

"So, find anything interesting?" Black's voice was low and almost dismissable but his hand on the small of Severus's back was not. 

"Only waiting until it's polite for me to leave." 

"Not with that again," Black said, coming around so he was face-to-face with Severus. "You can't leave. Party's just getting started." 

"Is it?" 

Black nodded, his eyes on Severus's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Black," Severus said in a low tone as to keep their conversations away from prying ears. "What happened earlier, can we dash it off as something I did for your birthday—?" 

"In the heat of the moment?" Black asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Severus shook his head. "Sure. I'd like to leave and never discuss this again." 

"Very well. I see you're going to make me do this the hard way." 

"Make you do what?" 

"Ask you out on a date." 

"There's no need, really," Severus said. "I'm not interested." 

"Is that what your cock was telling me when pressed against my leg?" 

"And the politeness only lasted a few short moments," Severus said. "If you'll excuse me." He nodded once and left the room, heading towards where he'd left his coat. 

"You know, I don't like it either." Of course, Black followed him. "But what do you expect from me?" 

"I don't expect anything from you. Or anyone. Expect nothing and you're never disappointed." And then, because Severus couldn't very well leave anything alone, asked, "what don't you like?" 

Black laughed as if he had him. Severus should have left it alone. 

"I don't like fancying you, either, but it's been a few years since the war. And I've turned forty-two." He waited as if he expected Severus to say something, but he didn't. "And I see my kids — I mean Harry — I know he's not _my_ kid but I see him and Draco and they once hated each other two. And you — what you've done—" 

"I'm quite old for this, you know" Severus said. 

"What? Telling someone you respect them? That you want to kiss them? See them naked?" 

"I don't want to see you naked," Severus said. 

Black laughed. "You're such a liar. You've always wanted to see me naked." 

Severus scowled. "That was a very long time ago." 

"Still doesn't make it untrue," said Black. "I always knew you were watching." 

"We were young." 

"Yeah. And now, I could still get naked in front of you. I know you won't look away." 

"Black, you need to stop." 

It was as if Black took those words as a challenge and started to undress.


	6. Chapter 6

"Black!" Severus hissed, grabbing the man by the elbow to take him to the closest empty room. "What are you doing?" 

"Funny how you didn't tell me to stop, taking me to a private room." 

"You're exhausting. I've already said this but I'll say it again. I'm too old for this." 

Black chuckled "For sex?" He leaned closer to Severus but didn't kiss him. Didn't even touch him. "There are no portraits around to watch. I remember how you liked to do it in front of—" 

"We didn't do anything." 

"We didn't touch each other," Black said as if correcting him. 

"Again. It was a very long time ago. Before—" 

"Before everything had changed. And this is another opportunity, don't you think? What if I ask you on a proper date…what if for the rest of the evening I behave?" 

"You don't know how to behave," said Severus. 

"Maybe. But what if I say you can go—" 

"How charitable of you." 

" _If_ you promise to come back tomorrow night for dinner. Just you and me; none of the other people." 

"If I said yes, you'd trust me?" Severus didn't believe him. 

Black shrugged. "I'd have to believe you are a man of honour. If you promise to come back tomorrow night, you will." 

"I don't need your permission to leave, you know." 

This time, Black smirked, leaning a bit too close. His lips brushed against Severus's but didn't do more. "And yet you're here. Your hand’s still on my arm; you haven't stopped me from…" Black pressed their bodies together, bucking his hips. "Have dinner with me tomorrow." 

He took a step back to button up his shirt. "And stay for the party, if you can." He nodded once before leaving the room. 

Severus's eyes widened with surprise; he was glad no one was there to see him. Then he schooled his expression to walk out. Even though the invitation to stay at the party was there - Severus decided to go home. 

The next evening, he returned for dinner. The house was empty and Black was a decent enough cook. 

He never left after that night.

By Severus's forty-second birthday, they were living together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
